Chagall
; Shagaal, Shagall (fan translations) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Hezul (Ancestor) Imuka (Father) Lachesis (Distant Relative) Ares (Distant Relative) Diarmuid (Distant Relative) Nanna (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 2: Disturbance in Agustria |class =Baron |mirage = |voiceby = }} Chagall is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the arrogant and foolish king of Agustria during the first generation of the game's events. Profile As the last in line of Agustrian royalty and a descendant of Hezul, Chagall is blessed with the utmost loyalty of Eldigan, whose ancestors swore to protect the royal family. Sadly enough, Chagall is later manipulated by Manfroy into killing his own father, the much loved King Imuka, between Chapters 1 and 2 in order to seize the throne for himself. As he attempts to move in to invade Grannvale, he is stopped in his tracks by Sigurd's army. Chagall is saved by Eldigan, and lies low for six months until he decides to try to force Sigurd out of the country in a fit of the utmost indignance. However, he fails once again, resulting in his eventual death at the hands of Sigurd's army. If Lachesis manages to convince Eldigan to negotiate a truce with Chagall, he will promptly order for Eldigan's execution. In-Game Stats |-|Chapter 2= *'Dropped when defeated |-|Chapter 3= '*'''Dropped when defeated Chagall is not a particularly difficult combatant in either of his appearances, as his overall stats are rather mediocre and he has low accuracy with the Silver Blade. It may take a few turns to defeat him since he has high HP and Defense, but he poses little threat to your units. Quotes Battle Conversations Chapter 2 '''Default Vs. Lachesis Chagall: Hey, aren’t you Eldigan’s sister? How dare you rise up against me! Lachesis: You’re not MY king! Return my brother to me this instant! Vs. Erinys Chagall: Mwahaha, it’s you... Finally realized the truth, did you? You stupid woman. Erinys: Chagall! You lied to me… I cannot forgive you! Prepare yourself! Chapter 3 Default Vs. Sigurd Chagall: Sigurd, you've made a fool of me far too long. Sigurd: King Chagall, you've killed so many innocent people. And Eldigan... You're a despicable person! Chagall: Idiot! You don't know what you're talking about! Die, Sigurd!! Vs. Lachesis Chagall: Heheheh... you're too late. Eldigan's already dead. Lachesis: It's your fault that my brother... This is unforgivable... Defeat Quote Trivia *Despite being stated to be a direct descendant of Hezul,http://www.serenesforest.net/general/designer4_2.html Chagall does not possess Hezul's holy blood. This is due to programming limitations, though canonically he would have minor Hezul blood, as it was Hezul's youngest daughter, not his eldest son, who inherited his major blood. This meant that Hezul's major bloodline was locked into the Nordion household, giving Eldigan the major blood in his generation. *In the Mitsuki Oosawa manga adaptation, Chagall behaves in a more cowardly manner, expressing his fear of death. He is later shown to commit suicide by leaping off the top of his castle when Sigurd's army arrives to battle him. Gallery File:Chagall.jpg|Chagall, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 1 Baron. File:Chagall.png|Chagall's portrait References Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters